1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device integrated with a photovoltaic cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with progresses of display technologies, the market of the traditional display using cathode ray tube (CRT), which is heavy and power consuming, is gradually decreased, and flat display panels displace the CRTs. Flat display panels are advantageous in lightweight, small volume, low emissivity and low power consumption, and already became the first choice when people purchase display devices. By the attention to the green energy, the power consumption becomes an important issue.
In order to reduce the power consumption of the display, a display device integrated with photovoltaic cells has been disclosed. In this technology, the ambient light and the light emitted by the backlight module are converted into an electrical current by the photovoltaic cell, and the electrical current generated by the photovoltaic cell is transmitted to the circuit in the display device to decrease the power demand of the entire display device.
However, the display devices equipped with photovoltaic cells has a problem in the transmission of the electricity from the photovoltaic cell in the display panel to the circuits. In the prior art, additional connection wires are employed to connect the display panel to the circuits, and therefore the electrical current generated by the photovoltaic cell may be transmitted to the circuits. The additional connection wires are disposed beside the display panel, and are usually pulled and dragged in the process of assembly. As a result, imperfect contact occurs between the additional connection wires and the display panel. Moreover, the above-mentioned approach is cost-ineffective.